deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/12 Dec 2010
(6:59:03 PM) You are now known as Crowns (6:59:08 PM) AnnoLaptop is now known as Birds (6:59:25 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:00:25 PM) Remmon: Righto (7:00:27 PM) Crowns: Last time: We visited the Lap and got thrown out. http://deathcookie.wikia.com/wiki/Game_With_A_Mean_Storyteller/05_Dec_2010 (7:00:30 PM) Remmon: The labyrinth! (7:00:47 PM) Mist JammyBoo32@FBC920.480E8C.ABDBDB.A1012C entered the room. (7:00:47 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Mist) by ChanServ (7:01:19 PM) Crowns: After being thrown out, we reassembled on top of the Penitent and were going to explore inside its hollows. (7:02:19 PM) Silk: This is the best plan. /Best/ (7:02:28 PM) Birds: It's pretty good. (7:02:34 PM) Crowns: Also we looted an innkeeper and shot his leg off. (7:02:41 PM) ***Silk bows (7:03:22 PM) Silk: Right (7:03:28 PM) Silk: So onwards to certain death? (7:03:29 PM) Birds: Last session was very profitable. (7:04:10 PM) Crowns: Onwards to dark inner ears of statues. (7:04:29 PM) Crowns: "Agata, wait here." (7:04:56 PM) Silk: "Anyone bring any earbuds?" (7:05:03 PM) ***Birds follows Crowns, letting him use his perfect defenses against traps. (7:05:12 PM) ***Crowns spends 1m on anima, lights up inner ear. (7:05:28 PM) ***Silk follows the two of them (7:06:31 PM) Mist left the room (quit: NS Quit: ). (7:06:48 PM) Silk: "So... Either of you know anything about this place beyond what we can see? History, the like?" (7:06:52 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PerAware. (7:06:52 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerAware.": (2 1 1 6 9 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:07:06 PM) Remmon: You head deeper into the ear and up about 20 steps, when suddenly. (7:07:14 PM) Remmon: Crowns, declare your defense (7:07:24 PM) Birds: !exalted 8: IntLore to answer Silk's question (7:07:24 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntLore to answer Silk's question": (1 5 4 6 7 8 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:08:26 PM) Remmon: Once upon a time, Birds, this place was important to the Solars. (7:08:32 PM) Remmon: Alas, you do not know why it was important. (7:08:58 PM) Remmon: You do know that a group of dragonblooded with essence weapons managed to cover part of the face in slag in an attempt to get at the important things. (7:09:31 PM) Crowns: Seven Shadow Evasion. (7:10:06 PM) Remmon: A massive axe swings down from the ceiling and swings right at him! (7:11:01 PM) Crowns: Is the axe made of orichalcum? (7:12:39 PM) Birds: "Not much, I'm afraid. The Solars apparently thought this place important enough," pause for axe, "to build this statue out of a mountain. Some Dragon-Blooded wanted to breach it, but with no apparent success." (7:13:04 PM) Remmon: It is, Crowns (7:14:29 PM) ***Crowns punches the axe. (7:16:17 PM) Crowns: !exalted 13 (7:16:17 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (8 2 10 8 2 5 1 10 1 4 1 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (7:17:00 PM) Crowns: Does it show any sign of being loose? (7:17:29 PM) Remmon: Crowns punches the axe as it swings down, causing the handle to bend slightly and smash into the ceiling in front and above you with a massive THUD. (7:17:51 PM) Birds: "That looks like orichalcum. Want to loot it, Crowns?" (7:17:58 PM) Remmon: It seems to have missed the hidden slot it was meant to go into... (7:18:45 PM) Crowns: "Maybe, what are we going to do with it?" (7:19:04 PM) Crowns: "I don't use axes and I doubt we could sell it without drawing attention..." (7:19:50 PM) BlackFox chatzilla@Nightstar-fc62b4a0.res-wired.cornell.edu entered the room. (7:19:51 PM) Birds: "I can craft artifacts, Crowns." (7:20:19 PM) Crowns: "Stand back." (7:20:26 PM) Birds: "Provided a workshop of some kind, I could definitely make something else out of this." (7:20:27 PM) Remmon: The axe shudders slightly (7:20:29 PM) ***Crowns checks if the axe or anything else is going to swing back any time soon. (7:20:30 PM) ***Birds stands back. (7:20:36 PM) ***Silk dives out of the way (7:21:33 PM) ***Crowns prepares to dodge the axe again and punch it further loose on the rebound. (7:21:37 PM) Silk: (Hi Blackfox, btw.) (7:21:42 PM) BlackFox: (Hi =P) (7:23:07 PM) Remmon: The axe makes it all the way of the ceiling and comes swinging down at Crowns again, bending on its shaft to strike directly at Crowns! (7:24:01 PM) ***Crowns flicks out of the axe's path and shoves it into some other rocks on the other side. (7:24:28 PM) Crowns: !exalted 13 (7:24:28 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 7 7 1 1 9 8 9 7 7 5 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (7:25:37 PM) Remmon: The axe takes another hit from Crowns and smacks into the ceiling again, small bits of rock coming down out of it as it sinks a good 5" into the rock (7:25:58 PM) ***Crowns jumps up and starts dismantling the pivot now while the axe is distracted and he's seen how it works. (7:26:35 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: DexLarc (7:26:35 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "DexLarc": (1 3 8 6 1 1 1 1 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:27:41 PM) Remmon: Crowns fiddles with the pivot while the axe wiggles out of the rock again and comes back at him, sliding up the shaft to hit him in an apparent defiance of physics. (7:27:57 PM) Silk: "..." (7:28:02 PM) ***Crowns slides down the shaft, nyah. (7:28:14 PM) Crowns: (On the other side. :p) (7:28:15 PM) Silk: "Well, that happened..." (7:28:50 PM) ***Birds looks on, waiting for Crowns to finally disarm the thing. (7:29:32 PM) ***Crowns flares totemic and attempts to dismantle the pivot HARDER. (7:29:36 PM) Crowns: !exalted 15 (7:29:36 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (3 7 10 10 6 7 3 5 9 5 4 10 9 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (7:30:32 PM) Crowns: Super Saiyan Axe-Dismantling Method! (7:30:39 PM) Remmon: As the axe swings up into its alcove and starts to come back down towards Crowns, its pivot suddenly suffers a critical existance failure under Crowns' hands, the various bits and pieces ending up in Crowns' pockes while the axe head smashes into the stairs (7:31:10 PM) ***Silk cautiously approaches the blade (7:31:15 PM) Birds: "Good. Let's leave it here and take it away later." (7:31:16 PM) Silk: *axe (7:32:12 PM) Crowns: "Let's drag it a little further in so the next tourists don't just nab it." (7:32:50 PM) Birds: "Good idea." (7:32:55 PM) ***Birds helps do so. (7:33:03 PM) ***Crowns continues inwards. (7:33:04 PM) Birds: (Lead on, Crowns.) (7:33:16 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (7:33:16 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (7 1 8 7 3 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:33:34 PM) Remmon: As you head up the staircase, you notice that the last 3 steps appear to be loose (7:33:50 PM) Crowns: "Did anyone bring a ten-foot pole?" (7:34:52 PM) Silk: ... (7:34:56 PM) Silk: "The shaft?" (7:35:12 PM) Crowns: "Good idea." (7:35:44 PM) ***Crowns grabs the axe shaft and pokes the last few steps. (7:35:53 PM) ***Birds stands back. (7:36:00 PM) ***Silk does so as well (7:36:08 PM) Remmon: When you do, one of the steps sinks slightly down and there's a resounding *CLICK*. (7:36:20 PM) Remmon: A large slab of rock in the ceiling falls open! (7:36:24 PM) Silk: "Well, that sounded ominous." (7:37:24 PM) Birds: "Looks like the trap wasn't restocked since last activation." (7:37:34 PM) ***Crowns continues poking the next steps. (7:37:55 PM) Remmon: The other 2 steps *CLICK* as well, but nothing else happens (7:38:46 PM) ***Birds follows. (7:38:56 PM) ***Crowns sticks the pole out ahead and taps the floor of the corridor ahead. (7:39:18 PM) ***Silk looks around to see if there are any remains of the deceased around (7:39:35 PM) Remmon: There aren't any remains around here, Silk (7:39:51 PM) Remmon: Crowns, the floor of the corridor seems to be safe in this section (7:40:01 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PA (7:40:02 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA": (6 2 10 1 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:40:32 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PerAware (7:40:33 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerAware": (3 7 2 6 2 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:41:38 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: PA (7:41:38 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "PA": (1 3 3 1 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:42:07 PM) Remmon: Birds, Silk, there seem to be tiny holes in the walls here at irregular intervals, hundreds of them (7:42:18 PM) Silk: "Crowns, hold up." (7:42:26 PM) Birds: "Crows, there seem to be arrow holes in the walls." (7:42:33 PM) Silk: "Looks like it could be a... dart or... yeah." (7:42:43 PM) Silk: "Dart trap." (7:42:56 PM) Crowns: "That's annoying. What sort of demons exude paste?" (7:43:23 PM) Crowns: "We'll find something to stop up the holes." (7:43:44 PM) Birds: "We'd have to wait until the proper time for demon summoning." (7:44:11 PM) Crowns: "And that is?" (7:44:40 PM) Birds: "You should know this much, Crowns - the evening, as the summoning needs to culminate at midnight." (7:45:11 PM) Crowns: "Right. Plan B, walk on the roof. Plan C, smash the holes?" (7:46:41 PM) Birds: "Smashing the holes seems expedient, in lieu of proper climbing supplies for everyone." (7:47:00 PM) ***Silk transforms into birdform (7:47:49 PM) ***Silk eyes the distance (7:48:06 PM) Remmon: It's about 50 yards to the first bend (7:48:14 PM) ***Silk flys over there (7:48:35 PM) Remmon: Flies, Silk, flies (7:49:09 PM) Remmon: There's a spiral staircase some 20 yards down this corridor (7:49:11 PM) Remmon: It goes up and down (7:49:23 PM) ***Silk caws at the others (7:50:21 PM) ***Crowns takes the steel pole, stands a few feet from the first dart holes, and swings at the wall. (7:51:03 PM) ***Silk face-wings. (7:52:25 PM) Remmon: Crowns smacks the wall, some of the stone is damaged by the wall itself and the holes are quite intact (7:52:26 PM) ***Birds waits to see how Crowns does. (7:52:49 PM) Crowns: "That's obsessive. Apparently it's a complete wall with holes drilled in it rather than a latticework." (7:53:03 PM) ***Birds tries to determine if there is a path that would allow her to traverse this corridor without getting into line of fire from any of the darts. (7:53:05 PM) Crowns: "You'd think an enchanted axe would be obsessive enough without counting the unknown things falling on people." (7:53:36 PM) ***Silk checks to see if the area around her is safe-ish for human sized creatures (7:53:37 PM) Remmon: Birds, you believe this to be impossible (7:53:58 PM) Remmon: PerAware, Silk (7:54:08 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: PA (7:54:09 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "PA": (1 4 4 6 3 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:54:21 PM) Remmon: There don't seem to be any traps here (7:54:44 PM) Birds: "Hmm. This hallway was definitely designed to be impossible to get through without exposing oneself to the darts. Silk! Any regions free of traps where you are?" (7:54:55 PM) ***Silk caws back (7:55:02 PM) ***Crowns thinks. (7:55:33 PM) ***Silk shifts back to human form (7:55:44 PM) Crowns: Do there seem to be any traps in the roof? (7:55:56 PM) Remmon: There don't seem to be (7:56:14 PM) Silk: "I think it's safe here (7:56:35 PM) Birds: "Good. Make way, Crowns, I'm coming through." (7:56:41 PM) Crowns: "Right." (7:57:33 PM) ***Birds flares not-quite totemic as she pronounces the word of the ten thousand birds, tranforms herself into a flock of raitons, and flies across, where she reforms, speaking words of a half-forgotten tongue. (7:57:54 PM) Birds: (Stunt? Anima at 10m.) (7:58:11 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (7:59:19 PM) ***Crowns takes the pole and starts repeatedly whacking the floor where the holes start to see if they'll run out of darts any time soon. (7:59:43 PM) Remmon: Whacking the floor around the area the holes start does not cause any darts to fire. (7:59:47 PM) Remmon: Odd, it's a trap without a trigger? (7:59:52 PM) Silk: Solar design... (7:59:57 PM) Silk: +" " (8:00:15 PM) ***Birds checks the surrounding walls. (8:00:21 PM) Remmon: PerAware? (8:00:23 PM) Crowns: "Are these also empty?" (8:00:30 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PA (8:00:30 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA": (8 9 4 8 5 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:00:33 PM) ***Silk checks as well (8:00:39 PM) Crowns: "This is annoying, having to see what's a trap and what's just the shell of one." (8:00:41 PM) Remmon: There are holes in the wall all the way up to the corner (8:01:02 PM) Remmon: It looks like there's a good 40 yard stretch of wall with holes in them (8:01:06 PM) Birds: "The holes are all the way up to here." (8:02:21 PM) ***Silk checks to see the heights of the holes (8:02:36 PM) Remmon: From about half a inch from the ground up to the ceiling, Silk (8:02:38 PM) ***Crowns steps cautiously forwards, ready to dodge back at any sign of trouble, and places one foot on the floor between the holes, looking from side to side to see if anything triggers. (8:02:47 PM) Remmon: Nothing happens (8:02:52 PM) ***Birds checks the walls which lead to the spiral staircase. (8:03:03 PM) ***Crowns waves the pole in front of him again. (8:03:16 PM) Remmon: The walls leading towards the spiral staircase have several horizontal slots in them, carefully hidden by painted cloth (8:03:24 PM) Remmon: Again, nothing happen (8:03:26 PM) Remmon: +s (8:03:28 PM) ***Crowns curses loudly and repeatedly. "How am I supposed to know if this is empty or just a few decoy holes before the real traps?" (8:03:33 PM) Birds: "Different kind of traps over here." (8:03:57 PM) Silk: "Look on the bright side, soon you'll know either way." (8:04:23 PM) Crowns: "I'd rather not. There's got to be either a disabling mechanism nearby, or some other way in." (8:04:39 PM) Crowns: "This can't have been used as an entrance this way." (8:04:58 PM) Crowns: "Hmm. Be back in a moment..." (8:05:05 PM) ***Crowns goes collect the axehead again. (8:05:30 PM) Remmon: You now have a ~200lbs orichalcum axehead (8:06:20 PM) ***Birds examines the horizontal slots. Can she determine the purpose of these? (8:06:53 PM) Remmon: You could try to carefully lift the cloth so you can see what's behind them, but that might trigger whatever trap they're linked to (8:06:54 PM) ***Crowns lugs the axehead to the corridor, struggles for a moment to pick it up, starts turning in a circle, builds speed, and then shouts "TIMBER!" as he ducks down and sends the axehead skittering along the floor down the corridor to trigger traps along the way. (8:07:15 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6 (8:07:16 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (10 4 3 5 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:08:04 PM) ***Silk prepares to dodge it if it reaches her (8:08:13 PM) ***Birds hops up when the axe nears them. (8:08:34 PM) Remmon: The axehead slides and bounces across 15 yards of floor between the holes before the floor suddenly depresses somewhat, the axehead slams into the edge of the floor and comes to a stop and suddenly there are hundreds of darts flying both ways across the corridor (8:09:05 PM) Crowns: "Now, let's see if there's any way for this trap to reset." (8:09:06 PM) Remmon: The darts continue to fire for about 30 seconds (8:09:08 PM) BlackFox: (You magnificent bastard. That's just cruel.) (8:09:59 PM) Birds: Do the darts litter the corridor? (8:10:25 PM) Remmon: No, they all seem to exit through holes on the opposite side of the corridor from the side they were fired from (8:10:32 PM) Crowns: "Okay. That's a magical trap, an unknown trap and a trap for groups..." (8:11:02 PM) Birds: "I think it resets itself. The darts go into the opposite wall's holes." (8:11:11 PM) Crowns: "Yeah, this isn't the way in. Silk, Birds, any sign of a control panel?" (8:11:50 PM) Birds: "Not that I can see. There seem to be more traps here." (8:11:52 PM) ***Crowns waits to see if the axehead is going to trigger the trap again. (8:12:07 PM) ***Birds carefully peels back the nearest slit's piece of cloth. (8:12:07 PM) Crowns: Would it be safe to lie in the depression and go under the darts? (8:12:33 PM) ***Birds stands out of the field of fire of the expected things that might be coming from the slit. (8:12:36 PM) Remmon: For the part of the floor where the depression is, perhaps, if you were really REALLY thin (8:12:47 PM) Silk: "You know..." (8:13:00 PM) Silk: "You could just have flown across, probably." (8:13:55 PM) Silk: "You have the giant wasp thingamajig." (8:14:22 PM) Crowns: "I'm going to be rather visible if I go out like this." (8:14:31 PM) ***Crowns waves hands to indicate anima at the 11-15 mote level. (8:14:33 PM) ***Silk facepalms (8:14:49 PM) Birds: "You really think somebody's going to notice?" (8:15:01 PM) Remmon: Birds, behind the slit there seems to be some kind of sword (8:15:09 PM) Silk: "Would it listen to one of us?" (8:15:11 PM) Crowns: "Nahh, the inhabitants of the city will think it's perfectly normal that there's suddenly a second sun on top of their statue." (8:15:30 PM) Crowns: "I don't think it would." (8:17:24 PM) Birds: "Any other ideas to get to us here?" (8:17:28 PM) Crowns: "I can wait?" (8:17:51 PM) ***Crowns takes a nap while he waits for his anima to die down. (8:17:57 PM) Birds: "Fine." (8:18:04 PM) BlackFox left the room (quit: NS Quit: Statistics ._.). (8:18:14 PM) Remmon: Time passes, the dart trap does not retrigger (8:18:15 PM) ***Birds sits down and waits a while. (8:18:20 PM) ***Crowns waits for 20 minutes. (8:18:40 PM) Remmon: Crowns stops pretending to be a sun (8:18:47 PM) ***Crowns is merely obvious when he goes out again rather than visible for miles, and tells the agata to follow him in. (8:19:04 PM) Remmon: The agata follows you inside (8:19:38 PM) ***Crowns rides it down the dart corridor. (8:19:56 PM) Remmon: The party is reunited once more! (8:20:16 PM) Birds: "Great. Let's get over to that stairwell." (8:20:29 PM) ***Birds mounts up behind Crowns. (8:20:47 PM) Crowns: "You mentioned more traps here?" (8:20:57 PM) Birds: "Yes, swords in the walls." (8:21:14 PM) Crowns: "Found the trigger?" (8:21:32 PM) Silk: "Keep waspy with us, this time." (8:22:02 PM) Birds: "Nope. I did not try." (8:22:20 PM) ***Crowns looks around (8:22:28 PM) Crowns: "So, they might stab us as we continue?" (8:22:51 PM) Birds: "Maybe. I don't know." (8:23:01 PM) Birds: "Want to take a look at the traps and figure out how they work?" (8:23:04 PM) Remmon: PerAware? (8:23:12 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:23:12 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (8 1 7 2 4 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:23:45 PM) Remmon: Crowns spots no obvious triggers (8:23:50 PM) Crowns: "No. I have an easier idea." (8:23:58 PM) ***Crowns orders the agata to Portal directly to the staircase. (8:24:20 PM) Remmon: There's a *POP* as you suddenly find yourselves by the staircase (8:24:52 PM) ***Silk transforms into a mouse (8:25:00 PM) ***Silk scurries after them (8:25:07 PM) Remmon: Silk safely gets across (8:25:22 PM) ***Crowns flies up the staircase if that's possible. (8:25:22 PM) ***Silk shifts back to human (8:25:46 PM) Remmon: It is, though it's a tight fit (8:26:30 PM) Crowns: What's next? (8:26:32 PM) ***Silk checks the staircase (8:26:58 PM) Birds: Up, up, and away. (8:27:57 PM) Remmon: You head up and up and up until you reach the top of the staircase and the only higher exit to the spiral staircase (8:28:06 PM) Remmon: There is, of course, a closed door blocking your path (8:28:29 PM) ***Silk runs up after then (8:28:31 PM) Silk: *them (8:28:48 PM) ***Birds inspects the door. (8:28:49 PM) ***Crowns pokes the door with the pole. (8:30:31 PM) Crowns: "I think there's probably one last horrible trap here." (8:30:32 PM) Remmon: The door is a large, metal reinforced, stone door (8:30:38 PM) Remmon: It does not respond to being poked (8:30:50 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:31:12 PM) ***Crowns looks from side to side and tries the door handle. (8:32:34 PM) Remmon: The doorhandle does not budge (8:32:40 PM) Crowns: "Right then." (8:32:47 PM) Crowns: "You may wish to stand back in case of explosion." (8:33:00 PM) Crowns: "Keys!" (8:33:29 PM) ***Birds stands back. (8:33:45 PM) ***Silk backs up further (8:34:53 PM) ***Crowns snaps his fingers, produces a golden glowing skeleton key, and inserts it into the door to the sound of Beethoven's Fifth knocking in the background. (Willpower to combo Lock-Opening Touch, Surprise Awareness Method, Reflex Sidestep Technique and Seven Shadow Evasion in case of horrible things.) (8:35:32 PM) Remmon: there's a soft *click* as Crowns unlocks the door. (8:35:55 PM) ***Crowns attempts to open the door. (8:35:55 PM) Silk: "That's it?" (8:36:00 PM) Silk: "No explosions?" (8:36:16 PM) Birds: "Somewhat anticlimactic, but I'll take that over death." (8:36:28 PM) ***Silk nods (8:36:37 PM) Remmon: The open door smoothly (8:36:44 PM) Remmon: *the door opens smoothly, even (8:36:52 PM) Crowns: Is there a sidereal inside? :p (8:38:00 PM) Birds: What's behind the door? (8:38:06 PM) Crowns: Another door! (8:38:38 PM) Remmon: There is no sidereal inside. Behind the door is a 20x20 room, with a large desk just behind the middle of the room (8:38:58 PM) ***Crowns pokes the desk with the ten-foot pole. (8:39:08 PM) Remmon: There are chairs and bookcases scattered around as well (8:39:18 PM) Remmon: The desk does not budge when you poke it (8:39:30 PM) Remmon: This room appears to be illuminated from above (8:39:35 PM) ***Silk looks up (8:39:43 PM) ***Birds starts rifling through the room. "Let's be efficient about this. I doubt there are traps in an office." (8:41:00 PM) Silk: "Never assume..." (8:41:50 PM) Remmon: Birds finds lots of decayed paperwork, which seems to have been here for millenia (8:41:57 PM) ***Crowns searches the shelves for books on how to overthrow the realm. (8:42:01 PM) Remmon: Alas, they're not much use because they disintegrate when you touch them (8:42:20 PM) Remmon: The bookshelves are similarly filled with books that fall apart if you look at them wrong (8:42:58 PM) ***Crowns moves his gaze along the bookshelf to see if there's anything that's imperishable and hence important. (8:43:01 PM) ***Birds checks the desk. Anything unusual about it? Hidden compartments, maybe? (8:43:21 PM) Silk: So... (8:43:26 PM) Silk: we've got this... thing (8:44:09 PM) Remmon: The desk has drawers that still open. That has to count as unusual considering the apparent age of the thing (8:44:29 PM) Remmon: There's also a lever hidden from view by it (8:44:42 PM) Birds: "There's a lever here. Want to pull it, Crowns?" (8:44:48 PM) Crowns: "No." (8:44:59 PM) Remmon: Crowns, you find that there's a closet here that is locked (8:45:34 PM) ***Crowns pokes the closet with a ten-foot pole. (8:46:14 PM) Birds: (If I had a PD, I'd totally pull that lever. But oh, well.) (8:46:16 PM) Remmon: It does nothing (8:46:21 PM) ***Birds searches on. (8:47:20 PM) ***Crowns snaps his fingers again and uses Lock-Opening Touch on the closet. (8:47:50 PM) Remmon: The closet unlocks, the doors swing open (8:48:00 PM) Silk: "First Age Solar installation... obviously well used, and guarded... rather important..." (8:48:05 PM) Crowns: Does it contain laser guns? Or essence guns? (8:48:10 PM) Silk: "What have we got here?" (8:48:48 PM) Remmon: It contains books (8:49:06 PM) Remmon: The books have been stacked in a horribly unsafe manner as such, when the doors were unlocked they came falling out! (8:49:25 PM) Remmon: Most of them turn to dust as they land, but a few of them remain intact (8:50:09 PM) Crowns: "Oh, nice. Useful books." (8:50:24 PM) ***Birds goes check the books. (8:50:39 PM) ***Crowns goes back to looking at the rest of the bookshelves and crumbling stuff by the force of his awesome gaze. (8:50:44 PM) Birds: "Anything important should have been made indefinitely indestructible." (8:51:32 PM) Remmon: You find 3 books that survived the incident. The first is marked 'lineage of the first Dragonblooded army' (8:52:03 PM) Remmon: The second is marked 'Instructions for emergencies' (8:52:10 PM) Remmon: The third is a sorcery book (8:53:05 PM) ***Birds skims the sorcery book. (8:53:14 PM) Remmon: It is written in Old Realm (8:53:19 PM) Remmon: As are the other two (8:53:51 PM) ***Birds packs the books up, in case they're useful later. (8:53:57 PM) Birds: "Let's check what's downstairs." (8:54:02 PM) Crowns: "Hang on, I want to see the book on emergenices." (8:54:04 PM) Crowns: *emergencies (8:54:12 PM) ***Birds gives it to Crowns. (8:54:36 PM) ***Crowns looks in it (8:56:38 PM) Remmon: On the first and second pages are listed the contents of the book, which start with 'introduction', it then proceeds to list several hundred possible emergencies, including but not limited to 'external fire', 'internal fire', 'bandit attack', 'dragonblooded army attack', 'volcanic eruption' and such (8:57:17 PM) Crowns: "Okay, I think this is inapplicable since our response to emergencies is largely to vacate." (8:57:23 PM) ***Crowns joins Birds to check downstairs. (8:57:58 PM) ***Silk follows (9:00:03 PM) ***Birds goes downstairs. (9:01:05 PM) Silk: "Okay, so... thoughts so far? (9:01:30 PM) Crowns: "Not as interesting as I'd hoped." (9:01:41 PM) Birds: "This place is somewhat lacking, yes." (9:01:51 PM) Birds: "But let's check it out entirely." (9:02:03 PM) Silk: "What exactly were you expecting from something that's been here for millenia?" (9:02:41 PM) ***Birds shrugs. (9:02:41 PM) Crowns: "Artifacts." (9:02:49 PM) Silk: "Probably looted." (9:03:23 PM) Crowns: "By someone who just strolled past all the traps?" (9:04:04 PM) Silk: "You were the one theorising that wasn't the main entrance..." (9:04:12 PM) Silk: "'Sides, we made it." (9:04:23 PM) Birds: "It's not altogether impossible, but unlikely. The Solars have returned only recently." (9:05:02 PM) Crowns: "The books still looked untouched." (9:05:11 PM) ***Silk coughs lightly (9:05:29 PM) Remmon: You reach the corridor through which you entered (9:05:36 PM) Remmon: You can go further down from here (9:05:37 PM) Silk: "Because the Lunars have been sitting around on their hands this whole time?" (9:06:05 PM) Birds: "I don't know about that. Have they?" (9:06:55 PM) ***Birds continues down. (9:07:13 PM) Silk: "Good point. But... you've got the Dragonblooded as well..." (9:07:32 PM) Birds: "Most Dragon-Blooded would have been killed by traps like these." (9:07:48 PM) Remmon: You reach the next landing, with a nice door, similar to the last one (9:07:49 PM) Birds: "They did try, like I said." (9:07:58 PM) ***Crowns applies Lock-Opening Touch again. (9:08:04 PM) ***Crowns flares. (9:08:15 PM) Silk: "I'll shut up then, shall I?" (9:08:33 PM) Remmon: The door is now unlocked (9:08:40 PM) ***Crowns opens it! (9:08:55 PM) Remmon: It leads to a large room filled with rows of beds (9:09:08 PM) Remmon: There's a footlocker by every bed (9:09:24 PM) Birds: "Don't worry about it." (9:09:33 PM) ***Birds goes check the lockers and beds. (9:09:50 PM) Remmon: The beds are all ancient, the footlockers empty (9:10:00 PM) ***Birds checks for anything else. (9:10:29 PM) Remmon: Nothing of interest here, it seems (9:10:50 PM) Silk: "Barracks." (9:10:56 PM) Silk: "I reckon..." (9:11:13 PM) Birds: "Yeah. Let's go further." (9:11:19 PM) ***Birds goes downstairs again. (9:11:27 PM) ***Silk follows (9:11:51 PM) Remmon: You reach another landing and another door. (9:12:09 PM) Crowns: "I'm starting to run slightly low on motes here. Should we call it a day soon and give up on this?" (9:12:16 PM) ***Crowns LOTs this door too, opens it. (9:13:22 PM) Birds: "I suppose. We should get a move on soon enough, before a Wyld Hunt forms and starts tracking us." (9:13:59 PM) Remmon: You find a large room with benches, tables and what appears to be a large kitchen in the back (9:14:03 PM) Remmon: Looks like you found the mess hall (9:14:31 PM) ***Birds makes a cursory inspection. (9:14:50 PM) Silk: "I suppose there /should/ be an armoury around..." (9:15:09 PM) Remmon: There appears to be nothing of significant value here, though there's still plenty of silverware in the cupboards (9:15:27 PM) Crowns: "Probably. Well, a book on sorcery is nice to have, anyway, although the books on disaster management and dragon bloodlines are less interesting." (9:15:36 PM) ***Birds takes the silverware, just in case they need it. (9:16:18 PM) Silk: "They'll be valuable to someone." (9:16:51 PM) Birds: "Now we can eat like civilized people." (9:17:25 PM) ***Birds goes down yet again. "Now that you mention it, an armoury would be excellent." (9:17:27 PM) ***Crowns goes poke the next door down. (9:17:40 PM) Silk: "Let's just try the handle this time." (9:17:55 PM) Remmon: The next door down is the lowest door down (9:18:05 PM) Remmon: Poking it with the pole causes it to do nothing whatsoever (9:18:41 PM) ***Birds waits for Crowns to try and open it. (9:18:47 PM) ***Crowns tries to open it. (9:19:34 PM) Remmon: It is unlocked and reveals a 20 yard corridor with no notable features. On the other end is a large door (9:19:50 PM) ***Birds peers at the walls suspiciously. (9:19:56 PM) Remmon: PerAware! (9:20:10 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1: PA+1wp (9:20:10 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA+1wp": (2 3 7 3 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:20:21 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: Suspicious... (9:20:21 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Suspicious...": (2 4 3 10 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:21:47 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PA (9:21:47 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PA": (6 6 8 9 6 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:22:04 PM) Remmon: You spot no obvious traps in this corridor! (9:22:12 PM) Silk: ... (9:22:19 PM) Birds: "Seems like there's no obvious traps here." (9:22:28 PM) ***Silk turns into a bird again and flies to the door. (9:22:41 PM) Birds: "Let's mount up and take no chances with pressure plates." (9:22:46 PM) Crowns: "Good idea." (9:22:51 PM) ***Crowns does so, flies over to door. (9:23:00 PM) ***Birds flies with Crowns. (9:23:19 PM) Remmon: You all safely reach the door (9:23:29 PM) ***Silk changes back to human (9:23:55 PM) ***Crowns attempts to open the door (9:25:10 PM) Remmon: It is unlocked and open onto a small room, with a large grid of bars halfway down the room and a slot in the center through which you suspect money or equipment can change hands. It's not unlike what you've no doubt seen in some banks across Creaiton (9:25:12 PM) Remmon: *Creation (9:25:56 PM) Birds: "Interesting." (9:25:59 PM) ***Crowns attempts to poke open the bars. (9:26:04 PM) ***Birds approaches the bars and appraises their make. (9:26:34 PM) Silk: ... (9:26:39 PM) Remmon: The bars do not budge, they were obviously not meant to open (9:26:43 PM) ***Silk looks at the gap between the bars (9:27:09 PM) ***Silk tries to judge if the bars are wide enough for a mouse to squeeze through. (9:27:09 PM) Remmon: (To the left side of the room is a door in the bars, retcon poking that?) (9:27:28 PM) Remmon: Birds, these appear to be steel bars of excellent quality (9:27:32 PM) Crowns: (Yes.) (9:27:39 PM) Remmon: The door unlocks (9:27:51 PM) ***Crowns searches for the bank vault. (9:28:04 PM) Remmon: Silk, someone seems to have thought about that possiblity and used steel mesh to make it impossible (9:28:05 PM) ***Birds stays on the other side of the bars, for the moment. (9:28:46 PM) Remmon: Crowns, the area near the bars is empty, bar some shelves and desks, further back you can see another door (9:29:03 PM) ***Crowns angrily slams that door open too. (9:29:28 PM) Birds: (Silk, use Infinitesimal Bacteria Frame!) (9:29:35 PM) Remmon: It unlocks and opens, revealing dozens of weapon and armour racks. (9:29:40 PM) Remmon: Unfortunately, most of them are empty. (9:29:45 PM) ***Birds follows Crowns. (9:29:51 PM) ***Silk does to (9:30:08 PM) ***Crowns looks for something that can be used with Snake Style. (9:30:18 PM) ***Birds inspects the armours. (9:30:23 PM) Crowns: (Hook sword? Serpent-stings?) (9:31:58 PM) Remmon: Silk, you're inside the vault as well, yes? (9:32:09 PM) Silk: Yeh (9:32:13 PM) Remmon: PerAware (9:32:24 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: Oh dear (9:32:24 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Oh dear": (2 3 2 6 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:32:31 PM) Crowns: (everyone?) (9:32:40 PM) Remmon: Silk, you notice a shiny piece of armour in the corner. It's shiny! (9:32:47 PM) Silk: Ohhh! (9:32:57 PM) ***Silk rushes over to it (9:32:58 PM) Remmon: (Yes, everyone) (9:33:00 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1: +1wp (9:33:00 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "+1wp": (1 6 9 6 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:33:17 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (9:33:17 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 8 8 4 6 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:33:43 PM) Remmon: The door swings shut silently behind you, only a soft *click* alerting you to it when it locks itself (9:33:49 PM) Silk: ... (9:34:01 PM) ***Birds raises an eyebrow, checks to see if anything else has happened. (9:34:09 PM) Remmon: Nope (9:34:18 PM) ***Birds goes back to armour inspection. What's available? (9:34:29 PM) Remmon: Chainshirts, breastplates, full plate armour (9:34:35 PM) Remmon: No artifact armour though (9:34:52 PM) Birds: Anything of exceptional or better quality? (9:35:12 PM) Crowns: Hook swords? (9:35:18 PM) Remmon: All of it exceptional or perfect quality (9:35:26 PM) Remmon: How common were those in the first age? (9:35:32 PM) Silk: "Okay..." (9:35:44 PM) Crowns: I have no idea. They're form weapons for Snake Style so probably fairly common. (9:35:45 PM) Remmon: Sta+res all, please. (9:36:04 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 (9:36:04 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (10 4 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:36:11 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: StaRes (9:36:11 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "StaRes": (10 8 2 10 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:36:12 PM) Silk: !Exalted 4 (9:36:12 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (1 4 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:37:11 PM) Remmon: Silk, it's getting hard to breathe in here (9:37:51 PM) Silk: "... Guys? I think... we need... to get out of here... right... now..." (9:37:55 PM) ***Birds puts on a suit of perfect steel lamellar. "This is great. It's extremely well balanced and light, almost like normal clothes." (9:38:08 PM) Remmon: (There's exceptional and perfect quality hook swords) (9:38:22 PM) Silk: "Guys!" (9:38:24 PM) ***Crowns nabs a perfect quality hook sword and goes unlock the door out. (9:38:27 PM) Crowns: "Right, right." (9:39:00 PM) ***Birds follows Crowns. (9:39:28 PM) ***Silk does so, holding her breath as long as possible (9:40:14 PM) Remmon: LOT? (9:41:09 PM) Crowns: Yes. (9:41:42 PM) Remmon: The door unlocks! (9:42:21 PM) Crowns: (xp: get a perfect defense and soak the bad air or something.) (9:42:46 PM) ***Birds follows Crowns out. "I think we overstayed our welcome. A quick ride outside seems in order." (9:43:10 PM) Crowns: "Excelsior!" (9:43:10 PM) Remmon: There's a hissing noise when you open the door and it becomes easier to breathe again (9:43:29 PM) ***Silk breathes (9:44:03 PM) Silk: Want me to take sometihng? (9:44:14 PM) Silk: If you hold the door open, it should be okay, right? (9:44:22 PM) Silk: +" " (9:44:31 PM) Birds: "I got everything I wanted, and more." (9:45:06 PM) Silk: "Just... hold it open a sec." (9:45:19 PM) ***Birds holds it open. (9:45:39 PM) ***Silk runs back in, grabs a chainshirt and a hooksword for the hell of it. (9:45:47 PM) ***Silk rejoins the others (9:47:35 PM) Silk: ... (9:47:42 PM) Silk: "Okay. We done?" (9:47:47 PM) Birds: "Yes." (9:48:03 PM) ***Birds goes mount up. (9:48:25 PM) ***Silk switches over to Birdform and prepares to follow them out. (9:49:14 PM) Crowns: "Fly!" (9:49:29 PM) Remmon: The Agata takes off and hovers (9:49:43 PM) Crowns: We head out. Any new traps appearing along the way? (9:49:59 PM) Remmon: There's a slight problem with that. The door seems to have closed tiself (9:50:01 PM) Remmon: *itself (9:50:03 PM) Remmon: And it's locked. (9:50:12 PM) Crowns: *sigh* (9:50:17 PM) ***Crowns applies LOT some more. (9:50:25 PM) Remmon: The door unlocks! (9:51:18 PM) Crowns: How many more doors do i need to LOT on the way out? :p (9:51:38 PM) Remmon: You have motes for 2 more? (9:51:41 PM) Crowns: Yes. (9:51:43 PM) Remmon: Drat (9:51:51 PM) Crowns: 1 peripheral mote left after that. (9:51:54 PM) Silk: ((Brb)) (9:51:55 PM) Crowns: And then 16 personal. :p (9:51:59 PM) Remmon: You get out of the penitent's ear without further traps or doors (9:52:06 PM) Crowns: No, I stop before going all the way out. (9:52:12 PM) Remmon: Ah (9:52:20 PM) Remmon: Just before the exit, so you don't glow up the outside? (9:52:37 PM) Crowns: More like next to the darts, so the penitent doesn't suddenly have EAR BEAMS. (9:53:03 PM) Birds: "Hey, Crowns, you think it's possible to get the axe blade without it being too much of a hassle?" (9:53:29 PM) Crowns: "Probably, if we can get a strong cable." (9:53:35 PM) Crowns: "Tie cable to axe blade, pull it out." (9:54:16 PM) Birds: "But we seem to lack a cable." (9:54:31 PM) Crowns: "Then we'll have to get one somewhere." (9:55:05 PM) Birds: "It's not very important. Seems like more effort than it's worth." (9:57:16 PM) Crowns: "So now what?" (9:57:17 PM) Birds: "So, we wait here until your sunshine dies down, then continue on our journey?" (9:57:23 PM) Crowns: "Sounds about right." (9:57:33 PM) Silk: "Yeh, get the hell out of here..." (9:58:38 PM) Silk: "And yeh, Crowns?" (9:58:43 PM) ***Birds settles down to wait out Crowns' anima. (9:59:03 PM) Silk: "Next town? We're tourists. Less trouble that way." (9:59:08 PM) Crowns: "Okay." (10:00:02 PM) ***Birds checks her armour for visible insignia, while she waits. (10:00:50 PM) Remmon: There's a tiny penitent inside a sun (10:01:47 PM) Birds: "I'll need to get this changed to some Terrestrial House's symbol. Less trouble that way." (10:02:14 PM) ***Crowns does not sleep, he waits. (10:02:59 PM) Remmon: Time passes, Crowns stops being shiny (10:04:01 PM) ***Birds prepares to go. "Let's fly down to the ground, then continue on foot. Since you bound your need to be a steed, it won't hunt for us, and I'm starving." (10:04:21 PM) Silk: "Mmm." (10:04:30 PM) ***Silk changes back to birdform (10:04:32 PM) Crowns: "I'm sure there are outlying farms we can raid." (10:05:15 PM) ***Birds mounts up. "Next stop Paragon?" (10:05:32 PM) ***Silk caws (10:05:33 PM) Crowns: "Sure." (10:07:02 PM) ***Birds trains on the way. (10:07:15 PM) Remmon: Off towards paragon you go (10:08:45 PM) Crowns: How about I summon an extra agata along the way? (10:08:55 PM) Crowns: This one to serve for a year and a day for general purposes and possibly raiding food for us. (10:09:02 PM) Remmon: Food! (10:09:03 PM) Birds: Fine with me. (10:09:17 PM) Crowns: "A giant demon-wasp raided my farm and stole my melons!" (10:10:37 PM) Birds: (Get rolling the battle of wills, Crowns?) (10:11:17 PM) Crowns: Yes. Presumably we fly to some out-of-the-way spot in Southern Nowhere and I throw like my entire peripheral pool at it +5 personal since I'm flaring anyway. (10:12:01 PM) Crowns: It's at -5 dice. (10:12:12 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (10:12:12 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 10 8 8 1 4 6 2 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:14:42 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4 (10:14:42 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (7 3 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:14:52 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (10:14:54 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (4 7 3 8 5 6 10 4 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:15:02 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4\ (10:15:02 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (7 9 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:15:09 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (10:15:10 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (10 8 1 2 8 3 8 3 10 3). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:15:12 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4 (10:15:12 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (4 9 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:16:26 PM) Crowns: We now have a shiny distraction to raid farms for us and teleport out so it can't be traced. :D (10:16:32 PM) Birds: Now let's proceed, free from the burdens of having to hunt down our own food. (10:17:21 PM) Remmon: You proceed to Paragon, leaving a trail of raided farms behind you (10:18:12 PM) Remmon: And now, I'll have to read up on Paragon and produce more plot (10:18:41 PM) ***Crowns trains Leaping Dodge Method. Flurrybreaker, yay! (10:19:30 PM) Remmon: Very well. We shall be ending with you in sight of Paragon's city walls, but not quite there yet (10:19:38 PM) Remmon: So I've got time to make up more plot for next session... (10:20:02 PM) ***Birds shifts the training schedule along. SSE now, next Ling 1. (10:20:40 PM) Remmon: 4xp all (10:20:43 PM) Birds: Then Ling 2. Just because I want to be able to pretend I'm a DB. And understand what non-Westerners are talking about. (10:21:39 PM) Silk is now known as xp194 (10:22:08 PM) Birds is now known as AnnoDomini (10:22:08 PM) #Exalted: mode (+qo AnnoDomini AnnoDomini) by ChanServ (10:22:15 PM) You are now known as ErikMesoy (10:26:39 PM) ErikMesoy: How long have I been saving that pickup line now? :P (10:30:15 PM) AnnoDomini: Two sessions that I know of. (10:31:20 PM) ErikMesoy: More. I thought of it back at the Silver Prince's place after hitting on Violet. >_> (10:32:37 PM) AnnoDomini: That's quite some time. (10:34:51 PM) EvilDarkLord: Which pickup line? (10:34:58 PM) ***ErikMesoy has headache, goes sleep. (10:35:43 PM) AnnoDomini: !roll 500/15 (10:35:43 PM) PainBot: AnnoDomini rolled "500/15": 500/15. Total: 33.3333333333333. (10:36:12 PM) AnnoDomini: I think Remmon might be somewhat underestimating travel times. (10:37:30 PM) AnnoDomini: I'm actually also wrong here. (10:37:49 PM) AnnoDomini: According to the travel rules, it'd take 2 months to go from The Lap to Paragon on foot. (10:39:21 PM) ErikMesoy: We are flying. And possibly Remmon has downsized Creation because it is sillybig. (10:40:35 PM) AnnoDomini: You agreed to go on foot. :P (10:41:15 PM) ErikMesoy: I didn't think you meant all the way. (10:41:35 PM) ErikMesoy: Anyway. We can fly for one minute a day to make use of the 30-mile teleport and then walk a bit. :p (10:41:45 PM) AnnoDomini: Right, right. (10:41:50 PM) ErikMesoy: So what's your progress on SSE? (10:42:51 PM) AnnoDomini: Flying mount would, according to the travel rules, take a month. (10:42:55 PM) AnnoDomini: Need six days. (10:43:07 PM) Remmon: Flying mount doesn't take into account 30 mile teleports (10:44:00 PM) Remmon: 16.6 days if all you did was teleport once a day (10:44:22 PM) AnnoDomini: Good thing Silk can shapeshift into something small and teleport with us. (10:44:51 PM) ErikMesoy: We have two agatae, each of which carries two people. Why is shapeshifting needed? (10:45:46 PM) AnnoDomini: Because one agata hunts. We'd need to slow down to match its pace. (10:46:03 PM) ErikMesoy: It can pause hunting for one minute. (10:46:10 PM) AnnoDomini: Right. (10:46:35 PM) ErikMesoy: I doubt it takes very long to fly down on a nearby farm, impale a few melons on its legs, and fly back. :p (10:47:53 PM) ErikMesoy: EvilDarkLord: In delayed answer to your question, the "you want my bodily fluids" one since I'm waiting for Birds to drop the metaphorical other shoe IC that she regains motes from drinking blood rather than resting normally. ;)